


Last Thought

by Ritzykun



Category: Towa no Quon
Genre: Gen, Quon angers, Towa no Quon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Towa no Quon drabble // Quon-centric





	Last Thought

Smoke was high in the air, fires burning in the Garden as the enemy poured in. Quon leaped to rescue a child almost crushed by debris, and deposited him in the arms of Tei, who quickly ran to the basement, ushering everyone inside. Standing, he balled his fists, staring at the cyborgs rappelling from the roof they had broken on top of the building. Glass rained down everywhere, popping in fires, and some cutting Quon’s skin, but that pain was dull and anger had taken over.

In the basement, sheltered from the attack, everyone who couldn’t battle looked on through the view of Ryou’s powers sharing small screens from electronic bulbs from his back. Tei shook her head, and clasped her hands together, sadly gazing at the screen. “Quon….”

Takao was still bringing children back with his teleportation powers, though every time he did so, he injured himself. “Takabo!!” Yuri screamed, as the blond appeared with seven scared kids under his body, after transporting them, he fell on top of them. He cried out as Kannazuki and Wakabayashi came over to aid in getting him onto a couch, the room was overcrowded with everyone gathered.

The scared children flocked to Tei, holding onto her kimono and hugging her tightly. She assured them, everything would be alright, Quon was protecting all of them. “Quon, please be careful.”

Yuri was smacking Takao on the head, as that was her way of worrying about him, she really did care. Rushing over, Kiri smiled sympathetically and began to sing for him, that was her power, a song of healing. As she worked, Yuri ran over to check the screens. “Is he gonna be okay?”

Ryou sighed, he wasn’t sure with Quon, because he was immortal, you could never tell the answer to that particular question.

The fight was raging, as Delta and Gamma cornered Quon, still in his seemingly human form, he hadn’t been able to transform. “What do you want?!” He yelled at his attackers, and they didn’t reply. Seeing a chance to run, the male darted past the two machines, and made his way through the park, gaining enough ground to transform.

Making his way back toward the cyborgs, Quon only had one thing in mind, destroying them completely. They had planned to purge the Garden area of ’undesirables’ and that meant everyone and everything inside. People. Plants. Animals. His friends. There was no way he’d let that happen.

Tei sensed Quon’s growing ill intent, and cried out, both in her head and with her voice. “Quon no! You can’t kill again, you swore you never would!” Everyone turned to her, shocked, and just stared. The never thought such a kindhearted person could have any anger….they were wrong.

As Quon raced to slice the enemies with his blade, one thought was on his mind.

“Once a Sinner, always a Sinner.” That’s who he was, and he’d never let himself forget that.


End file.
